Snowflake
by MagicalMysterySubmarine
Summary: Clara moves to Castanet in hopes of experiencing a new and exciting lifestyle. She doesn't know what she's in for, though, as love knocks unexpectedly at her door. A rollercoaster of emotions awaits the shy girl as she embarks on a journey of hope, deceit, change and, perhaps, first love.
1. Fresh Start

The warm wind from the open window carresses my face as I run my fingers through my choppy brown hair and take a long, deep breath. This place isn't too bad. Sure, the roof looks like it's about to collapse and the floors are awefully creaky, but I can deal with it. All that matters is that I'm here, and that I'm about to start a new life. I plop onto the bed that I just decorated with sheets, a colorful comforter and multiple pillows. Might as well brighten up this old dusty house and truly make it my own ! I stare blankly at the ceiling. I, Clara, really am about to start fresh.

I can't help thinking about what would've happened if I hadn't come here. Sure, I barely just walked in my new home, but I already have a good feeling about all of this. My parents worry me though they never wanted me to move this far away in the first place. They literally laughed in my face when I told them that I wanted to live on Castanet Island. I was never meant to live such an independent life. They thought I'd live close to them forever, that I'd find a job in the small town I grew up in. But I always wanted more I want to explore, to discover new things. After some convincing they finally agreed to let me go, but it wasn't an easy process. Anyway, all that matters now is that I am here, right now, laying in my new bed, free to live the life I've always wanted.

Three knocks on the door snap me right out of my daydreaming. I sit up, stretching, and get on my feet to answer. As I open the door I see a chubby man looking up at me. The mayor. I've met him this morning when I first stepped foot on the island.

« Good evening, Clara ! » he greets in a chirpy voice. His obvious happiness instantly puts a smile on my face.

« Good evening M. Hamilton ! »

He nods before continuing. «I just wanted ot make sure everything was alright, and if you need any help, make sure to come by the Town Hall. We'd be more than happy to assist you. »

I thank him, appreciating his concern.

« Oh, and I'd suggest you go meet some of the townspeople tomorrow ! Everyone is so excited to meet you, they've been talking about the newcomer all week ! »

I let out a small laugh. After all, this IS a small island and rumors must spread pretty quickly. « I'll make sure to do that, » I reply with a grin.

« Oh, perfect ! Well, I better head back home. Have a good evening ! » Hamilton waves goodbye and walks away.

I shut the door, sighing. I have no problem meeting people and making new friends, but it's still a process that makes me anxious. What happens if I don't meet their expectations ? What if I don't get along with them ? Shaking my head, I try to chase away the thoughts and continue unpacking.


	2. Unexpectation

I get woken up by a chilly breeze. I guess I forgot to shut that window before I went to bed… Enjoying my last moments in the warm bedsheets, I slowly stretch and get up. I'm actually surprised I'm up this early it's 8 AM. I must admit I'm not a morning person, but I guess I'll have to change my habits if I want to really start this adventure on a good foot.

I yawn as I rummage through my closet for some clothes to wear. The birds chirping outside really cheer me up as I pick out a nice sundress and quickly brush my short hair. Loud thumps suddently mute the enchanting melody. I jump as I rush to the window. Not seeing anything, I swiftly get out of my pajamas and pull on the dress before stepping outside.

« Oh, hey ! » I look around for the voice, but I don't see anyone. Suddently a hand rests on my shoulder, making me jump as I let out a small gasp. I turn around to see a blue haired guy standing right in front of me.

« Oh, sorry, » he says, giggling.

« Um, it's okay… » I reply, somewhat confused.

« I was just chopping some trees when I saw you step out of your house… thought I'd introduce myself. »

His golden eyes meet mine as he holds out a hand.

« I'm Luke. »

We shake hands.

« I'm Clara, I'm new.. »

« Oh, I know ! » he cuts, adjusting his flame bandana. « Um, well, welcome ! »

I smile. « Thanks, » I answer shyly.

« Luke, stop harrassing the poor girl, » I hear from behind me. I turn around to see a peach-haired guy approaching.

« I'm Chase, nice to meet you ! » he greets, shaking my hand.

« Clara, » I reply.

« So what are your thoughts about the island so far ? »

I shrug. « Can't really tell, it's only been a day. But so far I really like it, »

The boys exchange looks.

« Awesome ! » Chase answers, nodding. « Well, some of us are going to chill over at Brass Bar this evening if you want to join, » he adds.

«Sounds great ! » I reply enthusiasticly. How friendly !

«I better go take care of unpacking and stuff… so I guess I'll see you guys later, » I wave, heading back towards my house.

« Seeya ! » they say simultaneously. As I close the door behind me, I let out a sigh. My social life seems to be having a good start !

_Later that evening…_

I take a sip of my coconut cocktail as I listen to this girl Selena and Luke babble about their musical interests. A tap on my arm takes my attention away from the chatty couple.

« So why come here ? You know, on this island out of nowhere,» Chase asks, tapping his fingers on the table.

« Oh, you know, I needed a change. I wanted to live a little, to experience something different, » I answer.

I take a quick glance in Selena and Luke's direction. « Are they… um… dating ? » I ask, pointing discreetly.

Chase chuckles, taking a sip of his orange cocktail. « No. I mean, don't get me wrong, Luke's all over her. But the girl just won't budge. She's leading him on, y'know. Playing hard to get. »

I nod. « I see. »

« Hey guys ! » An orange-haired girl takes the empty seat next to Chase. « Hey hun, » she says, planting a small kiss on his lips.

« Hey, » he replies. « Oh, hey Clara, this is my girlfriend Maya. »

I smile and shake her hand.

« Nice to meet you, » she says with a grin.

« So Clara, » I hear. I turn around to see Luke looking at me. « What kind of music do you like ? »

I sigh. « I like a bit of everything, quite frankly. »

« That's cool, » he says, smiling.

_Half an hour later_

As we walk out of the bar, Chase pulls me aside. He turns to Maya and tells her to meet her back home before revealing something I never thought I'd hear. Not on my second day on Castanet, anyway.

« Okay. So Luke is totally into you, » he whispers.

« What ? » I ask, dumbfounded. « But, we just met, and we barely talked, and he's into Selena.. »

« That doesn't mean anything. He told me earlier that you were his type. »

I take a few steps back. « But we just met ! » I repeat.

« Yeah, well, expect a date invitation soon my friend ! » He smirks and walks away as I stay there, in front of the bar, shocked.

Then the blue-haired boy comes out, and he's obviously been drinking a bit.

« Clara ! »

I panic. I don't even know how I feel about this guy yet, and I already know how he feels about me.

« Hey, um, so are you doing anything tomorrow night ? »

I hesitate, then shake my head. « No… well I don't think I am.. no » I stutter.

« Great, then um… maybe we could, you know, hang out ? »

I nod. I have no clue what do to, quite frankly, but I don't want to miss any opportunity. I mean, I might actually get my first boyfriend. Or am I thinking too far ahead ?

« Cool. See you then, » he says, waving.

What just happened ?


End file.
